Different Minds, Different Bodies, Same Person
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: I can't think of a good summary. It's about a girl, Katherine or Kat, and she can turn into any animal she wants. But she can get lost in thier minds. Better than it sounds. Please rr! HIATUS!
1. Chapter One: The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Only my characters. (This story is before Jean's death. Maybe even before X-men 2. I don't know.)

Chapter One: The Accident

White snow filled the lands, making everything freeze or disappear. An eagle eyed it's surroundings, in awe. It was her first time to see snow. She wanted to land in it, bury herself in the cold white. Do what other regular kids do. But the other part of her mind wanted to get as far away as possible. Eagles weren't meant for cold seasons. And especially not in blizzards. (a/n I don't know that Eagles are made for cold conditions. If they are, She's in a blizzard) It took most of her strength just to stay on her own side. Not the eagle's. She landed on a snow packed tree. The eagle looked around. No one insight. She fell off the tree, morphing into a Siberian Husky.

The dog walked along the icy road, weary of the speeding cars. Little kids were pointing at the dog. She made sure she wagged her tail and ran with the car for a bit. But she couldn't keep up with a car going sixty miles an hour. There was this one car. A blue minivan full of sticky children, who scared the driver by screeching at the dog. The driver slammed on the brakes and the kids all came out. They started petting the dog. She made sure the dog was friendly and licked every single one of them. The driver got all the kids back in the car in record time. They started the car up. She followed. She followed them for awhile and finally stop, panting. She turned and yelped as motorcycle's front wheel hit her in her side.

She opened her eyes. First she was colorblind then the color returned. She could tell she was still in dog form. Her side hurt and so did some of her legs. She lifted up her head. She was in a hospital like room on a bed. She was wrapped around the stomach and some of her legs. _What had happened?_, She thought. The screeching of tires, the pain, the sight of the large wheel came back to her quickly. The dog shuddered. The door opened and a lady walked in. Along with a man. She wore a lab coat. "Logan, the dog hasn't woken up for three days. It doesn't look good. Didn't you see the dog?" The lady sighed. The man, Logan, frowned. He wore a dirty black leather coat. dirty white T-shirt, and dirty pants with dirty boots. "No. The dog was somewhere beside a car and it stopped and well, you know, Jean." Logan answered. The dog twitched it's tail and a wave of pain went through the dog's body. The dog whimpered. Jean and Logan turned. "Thank God." Logan whispered. Jean took off the bandages and wrapped the dog in new ones. The dog lifted up her head. She licked Jean's hands. "Good girl." Jean said, petting the dog's head. Logan scratched the dog's ears. She had to admit, it felt good. She made sure she licked his hands too. "Man's best friend. They always love you no matter what." Logan sighed. Jean picked up a needle. A tranquilizer. She shot the dog and they both left. When the door shut, she morphed quickly.

She walked over to the counter and looked about. There had to be food in this place. She was starving! She opened the cabinets and cursed. No food. She turned and jumped up. Then took a breath. It was just her reflection. Her brown hair was mangled and knotted. Her tan skin was dirty. Her once soulful brown eyes were now tired and full of fear and worry. She wore a shabby coat and dingy, ratty clothes. Her side didn't hurt now, only in the Siberian Husky's form would she be disabled now. Broken ribs and a broken leg. It could be fixed but it would take time. But she didn't have time. She had to run away, from the them. She shuddered even thinking about it. She sighed. She should have listened to that one rule that her mother always told her. She closed her eyes. She could even hear her mother saying it. 'Now listen, Kat, you don't ever go with strangers, you here me?' Her mother would say, shaking her finger. She would always say 'yes, mom.' then turn around and roll her eyes. She thought she could take care of herself. Her human and animal side. But when she was supposedly given the chance to develop her powers and she went for it, she was flabbergasted that she was actually wanted... She shuddered. Maybe it wasn't right to think of this right now. She opened one more cabinet and almost cried out in joy. There on the shelf was a bag of chips. She went to reach for the bag when she heard footsteps heading for the room. She cursed, closed the cupboard, and laid on the bed. She quickly formed into a dog.

She felt the tranquilizer work quickly and before she knew, she was closing the dog's droopy eyelids, but not without getting a peek at the person who came in. It was Logan again, who was holding a dog tray which included water and food. She wished that she could wake up but she was asleep when he put it down on the table beside her.

Please review! Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer!


	2. Chapter Two: Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. But I do own Kat and maybe a few more.

Chapter Two: Problems

The next few weeks went fast for her. When she would wake up, she would eat the fresh food and water, then Jean would come and make her sleep again. It was a perfect way to catch up on all the sleep she had lost during her travels. Sometimes, she had to wait for a long time before Jean would come check on the dog. The dog wanted the be out and play and run. But, of course, Kat had to keep the dog to stay on the table.

Xavier rubbed his temples. Lately, Cerebro (I think that is how you spell it but I'm not sure. Sorry.) had been showing pictures of a dog. A Siberian Husky, laying on a table, wrapped up. Why was the computer showing pictures a dog and not mutants, he didn't know why. Scott and him had checked to make sure everything was in order. But nothing was wrong. Xavier sighed. Maybe this time it would show a person.

Kat woke up. This time, the bandages were finally off. She ate the dog food and sniffed the air. No humans were close. She quickly transformed, sliding off the table. She opened the cabinet and... the chips were gone. Band-aids were at its spot now. She cursed and slammed the cabinet shut. Suddenly, the doorknob turned. She jumped back on the table with lighting reflexes and turned into a dog. Tail had just sprouted when a small boy came in. He was holding his finger. By the smell of him, he had came from the outside. He looked up and gasped. "Doggie." He cooed, petting the dog on the head. She made sure the dog licked him. He giggled then turned to the cabinet and pulled out a band-aid. Kat turned the dog's head and stared at the open door. Freedom.

The dog leaped off the table and bolted out of the door. She smelled the air. To the right, a whole bunch of kids were coming, to the left, only two people. She decided to go with the small group. She ran left, leaving the kid yelling "Doggie come back!" behind. She skidded around a corner and ran into a wheelchair. She backed up and shook her head. That hurt! She looked up. An elderly bald man was staring intently at the dog. The other was a man, maybe in his twenties or thirties, scowled. He was wearing a weird type of sunglasses. "Scott, get that dog!" The old man said. The dog perked up it's ears. Kat turned the dog and ran the other way. She would just have to chance all the people. She turned the corner.

A bunch of teenage kids were walking down the hallway, carrying books, papers, and pens. What was this place? A school? She shook the thought off and ran in between their legs. Unfortunately, it didn't work. People tripped over the dog and papers, books, and pens went everywhere. Scott jumped the kids, still running after the dog. A door in the wall opened and Logan and Jean walked out. The dog bolted into it. The wall shut. She felt it going down. An elevator? This place was getting creepier and creepier by the second. The wall opened and the dog walked out. She was in this school hallway. It was furnished and looked very official. Homely kind of. Kat felt a pang of home sickness hit her. She heard a commotion to her left and she started running again. _Stop._ Kat skidded to a halt. Who said stop? It was like in her head or something. Scott and Logan turned the corner. Kat turned and ran. She thought she heard Stop again but she pushed it out of her mind. Hands went around the dog's belly and the dog was scooped up.

"Why does Charles want it?" Logan asked Scott. They were now walking up the stairs, with the squirming dog in Logan's hand.

"Professor said that Cerebro was giving him pictures of a Siberian Husky. Why is that dog even here?" Scott said. They walked in the elevator. Kat drooped in Logan's arms. She wasn't going to get out of here. Unless she turned into something else. But she didn't want to do that unless she had to.

"I ran over it. It's fine now. It's been here for six weeks." Logan answered. The bald man was waiting for them in a large circular room. It had a narrow walkway with a big computer with a head thing at the end of the walkway. Kat guessed his name was Professor and Charles. She was set on the floor in front of him. He put his fingers to the dog's temples. Was he trying to read her mind? She remembered someone trying to do that. They could read her mind if she was human but if she was in animal form, that was a different story. If you wanted to know, what a dog likes about a ball, how much they love their masters, when they are going to eat, and that they are tired and want to go to sleep, the dog form was perfect for that. He stopped a couple of seconds later, shaking his head. The dog panted, wagging it's tail.

"I think it might be a mutant." He announced. Everyone looked down at Kat. The dog barked happily.

"A dog? That's a mutant?" Logan asked, bewildered.

"No. I think it's a human. That can turn into a dog." He answered. "Dog, turn back into your form." Well, since he insisted. The dog's fur began to disappear, turning into rough scaly skin. In a few short seconds, the dog had transformed into a five foot long crocodile.

The crocodile swished it's tail around, making Logan, Jean, Scott, and another woman jumped back. The woman had tan skin and white hair. But she didn't look old. The crocodile growled and turned it's body around, snapping it's jaws at Scott. It was hungry. And food was not but a couple of inches away. Kat began to pull the croc back. But the croc was determined. It started to move on it's own, staring at the people. Which one was it gonna eat first? It didn't have water around it so it couldn't do the death roll. (Do ya'll know what the death roll is? If you don't, just ask me.) It lunged. No, Kat told it. It fought her back, grabbing the toe of Scott's boot. The only thing to do was change to human. Kat regretfully did it.

She turned back into a human, her mouth on Scott's boot. She let go of it, wiping the mud off her tounge. "Hello." The old man said, leaning back into his wheelchair. Kat looked around worriedly. They knew now. She had to fight. She had to run. Hopefully, they weren't with them. She turned to the old man, ready for anything.

Okay, I hope you guys like! And I hope my paragraphing is good. Sorry if it isn't. Please review!

For those who reviewed:

LVM: I won't leave you hanging! I'm very happy that I sparked your interest. Hope you like this chapter!

Hi: I'm glad you love it and I hope you love it even more!

Joy: Actually, you're wrong. I have seen people drive 60 miles on icy roads. And I know a person who drives a motorcycle on icy roads, going the same speed. I've been in a car doing 70 down a icy road and we never crashed. And I'm older than 13. If you didn't like it, you didn't have to read it. I'm don't hate you or nothing. But you also didn't need to be that rude. But, hey, no one likes the same exact things so I'm not complaining. Since you're review, I will strive to do better. Who knows? You might like this story after awhile. So, I hope you give this story (and me) another chance.

CrazyCatluver: I hope you like this chapter. Please review!

...: I love people who turn into animals too! They are so cool! Please Review!

ShalBrenfan: I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be interesting. Here's another chapter!


	3. Xavier's School for the Gifted

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I do own Kat and other characters.**

Chapter Three: Xavier's School for the Gifted

"I'm Charles Xavier. Who are you?" The old man said, looking down at the dirty girl. Kat blinked at him. Then glanced at the others. They were all staring at her too. She decided she wouldn't speak to him. She didn't know him. Why should he know her. They knew she was a mutant. They might... Kat shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. So instead, she glanced around at the circular room.

_I wonder what those people are doing? If they keep standing there, they will shoo away all the flies. Or worse. They will smack them. Go away._ A voice said in Kat's mind. She raised her eyebrow and looked to the highest point in the room. There, on the wall, was a spider web with a small spider on it.

_Dear Spider, you hardly have a chance to find flies in this room. I'm think they might be more interested in the kitchen or outside._ Kat told the spider. The spider turned in its web.

_I... fine. I'll move. You better be right!_ The spider said, crawling on the wall.

"Are you listening?" Charles Xavier asked Kat. She turned to him and stared at him. _We are mutants to if you are afraid._ A human voice popped in her head. Kat's eyes widened. She pointed to the old man. He nodded. "Now. I would like to know more about you." He said. Kat swallowed.

"My name is Katherine Kingsly. I'm from Maine." She told him. He nodded.

"How old are you, Katherine?" He continued.

"Ten." She mumbled.

"How long have you known you have had your powers?" He asked, settling back into his wheelchair.

"When I was about four." She said.

"Why are you in New York, Katherine?" He said.

"Please. Call me Kat. So are you all mutants?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. But don't change the subject. Why are you in New York?" He asked again. Kat narrowed her eyes.

"That's my personal business." She told him. He nodded.

"Well, let me tell you a little bit about where you are." He said.

In Maine

A loud knock on the Kingsly's door, awoke Jack the Old German Shepard. He stretched and walked to the door, as Mrs. Kingsly opened the door. Two men in suits stood outside. "Hello, ma'am. We are here for Katherine Kingsly." One of them said. Mrs. Kingsly gave them a confused look.

"Why do you want Kat? And why do you think she would be here?" She asked them.

"Mrs. Kingsly, she is not at school. The school said she wasn't here this morning either. Where is she?" The other man said impatiently.

"What do you want with Kat?" She asked them, narrowing her eyes.

"She's... in trouble. We are here to help her." The first one said, smiling.

"What kind of trouble! I don't know where my baby is!" She cried, gripping the door.

"We don't know what trouble she is in. We just know she is in trouble. Where do you think she would be going?" The second man asked.

"She had been saying that she wanted to go to New York. Help my baby. And bring her back to me!" She said. She pulled out her wallet and took out a picture of her. Her long brown hair was in a tight ponytail. Her eyes and smile were happy. Her tan skin was clean. Not like the last time the two men meet her.

The men took the picture and quickly thanked her then left. Jack growled and looked at the door. Mrs. Kingsly open the door and let him out. He ran outside and went to the nearest tree.

_Roscoe! Roscoe wake up! ROSCOE WAKE UP YOU LAZY BIRD!_ Jake barked, looking up in the tree. A crow flew down to the lowest branch on the tree.

_Yeah, yeah, I'm up. Hey Jack. Where's Kat?_ Roscoe cawed back.

_Kat's gone. To New York. You have to fly over there and tell someone to give her a message._ Jack said.

_Are you crazy? It's really cold out here. I can't believe Kat tricked me to stay here. Now, I have to fly to New York. It's cold here and it's cold there._ Roscoe complained.

_Shut up and grow up. Now listen, tell someone to tell Kat, that the men in suits are after her. And they know she is in New York somewhere. Now go, Roscoe. No ands or buts. _ Jack snarled. Roscoe cawed angrily and flew up into the gray sky. Jack whimpered. He hoped Kat would be okay. He turned and pawed at the door, till Mrs. Kingsly let him in.

Back in New York

Kat sat on the counter of Miss Jean Gray's office. She couldn't believe her luck. She had landed into a school full of mutants, just like her! Miss Gray was doing something for Kat, but she didn't tell Kat what. She glanced at the food she was given. A hamburger, golden fries, and milk. Kat looked around. When she confirmed that no one was looking, she stuff about twenty fries in her mouth. They were so good. She finished the fries and attacked the hamburger. "When was the last you ate?" Miss Gray's voice said. Kat whipped around, lettuce sticking out of her mouth. Jean was smiling at the girl. "Go on, finish your food." She told Kat, sitting down at her desk. Kat wiped her mouth with her wrist then ate properly. She finished her milk. And turned around. Jean mysteriously had gotten a gray hoodie, a gray shirt, and some pants. "Now, in there, is where you can wash yourself. Then open the cabinet and there is a comb." She said. Kat nodded and took the clothes.

Finally, Kat came out. Her brown hair was brushed thoroughly. Her skin was red from the scrubbing. The clothes hung loosely off Kat's body. This time, Logan and Scott were waiting in the office. "Sorry about running you over." Logan said, looking down. Kat came up to his stomach.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been running down the road anyway." Kat told him. Kat turned to Scott. "Clean your boots. No one wants mud on their carpets. Or tongues." She said.

"Hello. Anyway, we're suppose to take you to your room." Scott said, walking to the door. Logan followed. Kat thought about telling them about the strange things that happen. But then she decided against it. After all, they didn't ask. And it wasn't her problem. Unless, she got hurt. But that would never happen.

**Okay. This chapter is kind of boring but I needed her to get into the school before the good stuff happened. Please Review! Oh! And PLEASE READ TEENCHIC2004'S REVIEW ANSWER. IT WILL TELL YOU SOME THINGS ABOUT KAT THAT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN BEFORE! **

**For those who reviewed:**

**Toxic-Beetle: I'm glad you like it. Please Review.**

**Crazycatluver: Yeah she is a very interesting character. Once you think you got her figured out, bam! She turns a new leaf. Please review!**

**Candycaneeyelashes: Does everybody have control over their powers? No. Anyway, that is not all. Things happen. That's all I'm telling you. Plz review!**

**YFWE: Hey again. Thanks for reading another of my stories! Anyway, please review.**

**...: I read those books! Their great! Anyway, please review.**

**Gimmeabreak: I'll try to add as much Jean as possible. Okay? She is cute but she can be a big pain when she wants to be. Please review.**

**Teenchic2004: I guess I forgot to tell you guys. When she morphs, she goes colorblind. All color out of her sight. Because her eyes are adjusting. Then it turns the animal's way of seeing. Then her human eye makes the color the same way it was. Sorry about that. Yes she has the abilities and characteristics of the animals she turns into. She can use them while just staying human. For example: She could be trying to find someone, so she uses a dog's sense of smell to find out where they were, without changing into one. Sorry I didn't make that clear either. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Roommates and Nightime Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Only Kat and the others! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

Chapter Four: Roommates and Nighttime Visits

Kat followed them around till they stopped at a room. Scott knocked on the door. The door opened to a tall girl around the age of 14. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a 'Save the Whales' shirt and some cut up jeans. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Professor Xavier says this is Katherine's room." Scott said, pointing to Kat. The girl looked at Kat.

"Okay. Come on in." The girl said, opening the door. Kat glanced at Scott and Logan. They watched her. Kat walked into the room.

The room was painted a bright sunny yellow color. The windows were open. Two beds and a bunk bed were in the large room. One girl was laying on the bunk bed, listening to her headphones. She had red hair, green eyes, and freckles all over the place. She was wearing a blue shirt and a mini skirt. Posters of celebrities, models, bands were posted on the wall. Pots of plants were on dressers and windowsills. Some clothes were on the floor. She walked to the bed farthest from the windows. It was near the closet. Kat sat on her bed.

The girl who opened the door sat on Kat's bed. Then the girl turned off her cd player and leaned against the wall. "So, you have some answers to give to us." The red haired girl said.

"Let's just start with the basics. I'm Abby. I'm fourteen. I can control plants." The blonde girl told Kat.

"I'm Jessica. I'm fourteen. I can control fire." The red hair girl said.

Kat sighed. She had to go through this again? "Just call me Kat. Ten. I can turn into animals." Kat grumbled. She already didn't like them. Interrogating her like this. The old guy in the wheelchair could do it but they really didn't have too.

"Which one can you turn into?" Jessica asked.

"All of them!" Kat answered. Didn't she understand the word animals. More than one.

"Cool!" Jessica remarked.

"So, how did you get here?" Abby asked.

"I got ran over by Logan." She said. If they didn't stop, she might do something dangerous. On accident.

"Ouch." Abby said.

"D..." Jessica started.

"No! Please, stop with the questions!" Kat told them, raising her voice. The hairs on her arm prickled.

"Sorry." Jessica said, glancing at Kat. Her pupils had contracted for just a second. (For those of you who don't know what contract means. It is the opposite of dilated.) Kat watched Abby get up and walk to her side of the room. She dug under her bed and pulled out a watering can. She started watering her plants. Kat glanced at Jessica's alarm clock. It read: 2:30. It was going to be a long day.

Kat had spent the day walking around the school, meeting some people. She ran into Ororo. "Hey. Tomorrow, come to my classroom at eleven. You are going to meet the kids in your grade." Ororo said, smiling at Kat. Kat smiled back and headed to her room. When she got there, two guys were also there. The one on her bed was a brown haired boy with light brown eyes and tan skin. His muscles bulged out of his shirt. He fingered a water globe. Inside it had Atlantis in it. Instead of fake snow, it was glitter. He wore a white shirt and pants. The one sitting at the desk, had black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He was also muscular. He had his arms back and was tilting the chair on one leg. Abby was talking to them. Jessica was gone.

"Oh. This is my new roommate!" Abby said, bringing Kat close to her. "Kat, this is my brothers. Matthew (she pointed to the brown haired boy) and Damon (she pointed to the black haired boy.) Matt and Damon, this is Katherine. Or Kat."

"Hey, kiddo. I heard a lot about you." Damon said, getting up. Matt nodded.

"Really. I've heard nothing about you." Kat told him. He smiled and winked at her. Kat frowned and turned to Matt. He was smirking but stopped when Kat stared at him. "Where's Jessica?" Kat asked Abby.

"Oh. She doesn't bunk with us. It's just me, my brothers, and you." Abby told Kat. Kat didn't even bother to correct her sentence.

"But they're boys. I thought schools didn't allow boys and girls bunk together in the same room." Kat asked her.

"They usually don't let them. But they ran out of dorms so they said it was okay because it's my brothers. And, you're just a little kid. They wouldn't do anything to you, if that is what you're worried about." Abby said, kneeling down to Kat's level. Kat's cheeks flushed. Damon and Matt started laughing.

"Don't worry, kiddo." Damon laughed, getting on top of the bunk bed.

"It's Kat!" Kat said to him, avoiding his eyes.

"Damon, don't pick on her. Come one. Time to eat dinner." Abby told them, pushing Kat out of the door first. They served spaghetti. It was actually better than any cooking Kat had ever tasted. Abby invited Kat to a game with her and her brothers at pool. During the middle of it, Kat fell asleep. "Poor thing. We should all go to bed." Abby said, seeing Kat sprawled out on the sofa. Matt put away all the balls and the poles (don't know what to call them. Sorry. I play it but I don't know what it's called. That is pretty sad.) up while Damon picked up Kat. They went to the room. Damon set Kat in the covers and covered her up. She turned a bit. Damon and Matt walked out while Abby changed. Then, when Abby said it was okay to come in. They just took thier shirts off and climbed in bed and went off to sleep.

In the Zoo...

A python raised it's head in it's tank. Someone was calling him. The python glanced around. Other snakes were also up, listening to the call. The python pushed against the top of his cage and it went up. He slid out of the tank as other snakes joined him. They opened the door and started outside, following the call.

Back at the School...

Snakes of all different sizes and shapes were crawling through the open windows, landing on Abby or Matt. They slithered to the bed farthest from the windows. She was calling them. They went on the bed, listening. The python made it's way into the window. He landed on Abby. Abby's eyes fluttered open. She felt something moving on her stomach. She turned her light on and screamed. Matt, Damon, and Kat woke up. Matt hit his head on the bunk bead and cursed. Damon stared at all the snakes. And more was still coming through the windows. "Abby! Matt! Stop screaming and close the windows!" Damon yelled. The door opened and Jean came in. A lot of other kids were standing outside the door, staring. They (including Jean) gasped when they saw the snakes.

_What do you want? Why did you call us? This better important. _All sorts of questions came into Kat's mind all at once. And Kat was meeting new snakes so her body was organizing all this important information.

_I'm sorry, guys. But you need to go back where you belong. I didn't mean to call you._ Kat said, staring at the hundreds of snakes. Many other snakes were by the windows, staring inside.

_We're not leaving that easily._ The snakes replied.

_You either leave now or get eaten by a bunch of birds._ Kat threatened. The snakes all gasped. "Open the windows!" Kat told Abby and Matt. They reluctantly did so. The snakes went out in a hurry, not wanting any birds eating them.

"Sorry." Kat apologized. "I can't help it. Sometimes I accidentally call them. They won't hurt you guys, unless you either mess with them or I tell them too." Kat added. Her roommates looked a little dazed.

"Is everyone going to be okay?" Jean asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll talk about this with Xavier tomorrow, Kat." Jean told her. Then left. Kat laid back on her bed. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble. It was of course an accident. But she didn't tell the Professor. She mused on this for several minutes, before darkness swallowed her again.

**Okay, please Review!**

**For those who Reviewed:**

**Toxic: I'm glad you liked it! **

**YFWE: Don't say. (Puts tape over your mouth!) I don't want you to be kicked off this site! Anyway, what I said in your DIP review, I was just joking. I couldn't stop reviewing your story. You are my favorite writer ever. (Haha! Did I just make a joke?) **

**Crazycatluver: SORRY! I was grounded. Yep. A wee little lassie. She is very short too!**

**...: Hey! Are you ever logged in? Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Teenchic2004: Your welcome. You are right. It doesn't have to be action packed the whole time. I just had one of my guy friends read it and they said 'This is so stupid.' Don't worry though. I'll beat him up.**

**ShalBrenfan: I'm glad its getting better and better. I hope you have a good summer vacation too! **


	5. Chapter Five: Tests and Poison

**Sorry it took soooo long! I had a lot to do... going places... and all sorts of other things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I do own Kat and other characters. Some of the original X-men characters (Bobby, Rogue, etc.) may not act like themselves most of the time. **

Chapter Five: Tests and Poison

Kat waited till everyone in the room left. She got up and checked the dresser near her bed. Clothes, not her, but the school's were folded nicely in the dresser drawers. She grabbed a pair of clothes and slipped them on quickly. She glanced at the clock. It said 10:45. Kat bit her lip. She really didn't want to go to Ororo's class. She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen.

As she walked in the hallway, someone ran into her. It was a boy, maybe around sixteen, who walked on. "You couldn't see me walking here!" Kat spat out, running up to catch up with him. He just ignored her and kept on walking. Kat narrowed her eyes. The hair on her arms prickled. She shook her head. As she walked into the kitchen, Jean was in there. "Oh, Kat, Professor wants to see you at eleven thirty." Jean told her, closing the large refrigerator door. Jean left and Kat yanked the fridge's door open. To her delight, there was many foods she could choose from. She gorged herself on everything. A little bit of spaghetti, and a bit of a half eaten cheeseburger (She really didn't care if someone bit off of it.), and some of those ding dongs she found stashed away in the back of a cabinet. She glanced at the clock, 11:17. She wiped her mouth quickly and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the room where she last saw the Professor.

As she got into the hallway, near the circular room, she past a group of people in weird uniforms, heading for a door with the X labeled on it. It opened slowly and they walked through it. Before it closed, Kat saw some weird machines. "Katherine, over here." A voice called out. Kat turned her head. The Professor was wheeling his way towards the door that the teenagers had just went through, yet he passed it and wheeled himself into a door next to the room. He motioned for Kat to follow. She did so.

They entered a room with a couple of machines. To the side, the wall was made out of glass. Kat could see what was happening in the other room where those people went in. The machines were shooting all sorts of different stuff at the kids, who in turn was shooting things back at the machines. Kat guessed the goal was to get across to the other side without getting harmed. One boy was shooting ice out of his hands, freezing everything in its space. Kat stared at the boy. Her eyes contracted and her vision grew more intense, giving her a clear view of the boy. It was the boy from earlier, the one who ran into her. "Katherine." The professor called. She turned her head. "If you would step onto this, we would like to see how long and fast you can run without getting tired. And without using your powers." He said, pointing to an unusually large treadmill. Kat stepped onto it. Jean, who had just come in with Scott and Logan, put these circular things on her skin and turned on a computer and the treadmill. The computer screen showed how fast the treadmill was going ( It was at 0 for the moment), how fast Kat's heart was pumping, and how long Kat had been going ( It was at zero hours, zero minutes, and four seconds.). "When you are ready." The professor said.

Kat moved her feet slowly. The treadmill started going. The computer screen flashed one and a half speed. Kat started running. She didn't dare look at the computer, the clock, or anything. She just stared straight at the wall, running.

"Okay, you can stop now, Kat." Jean said. Kat slowed down and jumped off the treadmill. She glanced at the computer screen. The treadmill highest speed was 30, the fastest Kat's heart had been going was about 200 heartbeats a minute, and Kat had been running for four hours. Kat stared at the screen. She hadn't ran out of breath or she didn't even break a sweat.

The professor wheeled up to her. "Well, Kat. I think the problem is, is that you can act human, but you do animal things subconsciously." He said. Kat raised an eyebrow. "Meaning, you do it without any recognition or doing it without knowing you did it. We need to help you on that. Well, you are probably hungry. Go down and get you something to eat. Since you missed your class, Ororo is going to let you catch up at five. Okay?" He said. Kat nodded.

As Kat walked towards the kitchen, something smelt weird. She couldn't put her finger on it. Something familiar. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and entered the food haven.

"Kat, listen." Ororo said for the umpteenth time. Kat jumped up startled. Ororo turned to the blackboard, showing Kat what thier lesson was today. Kat sighed. She knew this already. So why did she have to do it again? She turned her head a bit. Her stomach was hurting her badly. Kat didn't even eat much. Her hands were sweaty and Kat swore she had a fever. She felt herself slipping off to sleep but she would bounce right back up when she felt it. Her head was pounding hard. She wasn't allergic to anything... anything that was concerning human food. Yeah, she could eat dog food and cat food, but she only liked to eat it when she was in a dog or cat's form, otherwise, it tasted and it would look weird.

Ororo looked back. Kat was again off in her own world again. But this time, was different. Her eyes had a green tint to them. Her face was sweaty and sometimes her eyes would roll back into her head. Then she would shake her head and it would be normal till it started all over again. "Kat, are you feeling okay?" She asked her. Kat turned to her.

"No." She groaned. Kat's hands were shaking.

"Go see Jean." Ororo said quickly. Kat got up and started to walk towards the door. But she didn't make it. All she knew, was hitting the floor then darkness taking her...

Kat woke up, gasping for breath. She was laying on the table she had laid on when she was a dog. Kat was all sweaty and shaking violently. Something had happened. She recalled what had happen in Ororo's classroom. Then she remembered that smell. Bug poison. Jean walked in. "You're awake. How do you feel?" Jean asked, grabbing a clipboard and a pen.

"Lousy." Kat muttered.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked her, after writing down something.

"Yeah. When did you guys spray for bugs?" Kat asked, lifting up her head.

Jean glanced at her. "Yesterday." She told her.

"Well, don't spray. Ever again. Anything that can poison and kill an animal, can harm me. Pesticides, bug poison, rat poison. I can talk to the bugs. Tell them not to come in this place. They never came into my house." Kat said, propping herself up on her elbows. Jean wrote something down and nodded.

"Okay. Let me go tell the Professor. You are going to have to stay in here for a few days, okay?" Jean said, putting the clipboard down but taking a piece of paper off of it. Kat nodded. Jean left. Kat laid down on the table and closed her eyes. Darkness swept her away quickly.

**I won't be able to update from July 9th to July 17th. This will have to suit your needs. It is short and I'm sorry. I'm like sick and I just want this updated so I can go to sleep. Anyway, review! **

**For those who Reviewed:**

**ShalBrenfan: I love snakes. They are so cool but I hate being around them if they are not in a cage. Weird.**

**Crazycatluver: Lucky! I get grounded here and there... but not that much. Does your parents get mad at you if you make a B in school? Mine do. They expect me to get As all the time. It's sooooo not fair! **

**Wakingbear: Okay okay. One.. I was just being helpful I didn't want you all (Huh?) Heck, I don't even look up things I don't even know because I'm too lazy. Two... I'm gonna have to make a lot of OCs because one.. do you even know ANY ten year old mutants in the X-men movie? If you do... I would like to know... And I know Kitty and Rogue and Bobby... but I don't know the rest... were they even in the movie? If they were I would like to know about them... Three... that's some of the names of my friends... and I heard somewhere on a movie... oh well.. they aren't really important... Okay, I don't think this is a flame. I'll go see your story... sometime later... okay? **

**xImmortalx: Thanks. Well... I hope this is what you mean... expect for the lengthy part. It is short.. sorry.. but I don't feel good... you have to give me some sympathy here... **

**Sakume: I know why you like Rainbow Dragon... coughblackcough... he will show up... later**

**Teenchic2004: I like snakes... just in cages... not in the wild.. lol! Enjoy!**

**YFWE: Sorry! (Rips off the tape over your mouth... if it is still on.. hope it don't hurt! Don't cry! You said you are a big boy! Remember?) Here is something for that nasty tape taste for your mouth.. I would know that tape tastes nasty, once my friends tied me to a chair with duck tape, put duck tape over my mouth, put shaving cream all OVER my face, and threw cheetos at my face. For fun. I was asleep when this happened. Then I woke up when a cheeto hit my eye. (Sends you a bag of cookies) Hope it gets rid of the taste! **

**...: Oh... um... I feel really dumb. Well... whenever you get an account... I will read and review your stories. And don't forget to tell me who you are... if you change your username of course! **


	6. Chapter 6: Healing, the Message, and

Sorry guys! Its been a long time since I updated. Very long. Band, Exams, the holidays, everything has been distracting. Plus, I sort had writer's block but I finally remember the plot and decided to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Just my characters.

Chapter Six: Healing, The Message, and a Outrage

Kat had stayed for more than a few days. She couldn't eat, sleep, or sometimes even move. Bug poison had that affect on her. It was like the end of the world. Sometimes you saw light. Or sometimes it would be all dark. That was just some of the rare affects of her sickness. Ororo saw her often, giving her homework to catch up with her class. Of course, Kat knew it already, so it was quite easy and didn't take much time.

Soon the no eating, sleeping, moving and the lights stopped. Kat couldn't wait until she could finally get out of this white and steel infirmary. It was like prison in here expect cleaner and smelled like Hydrogen Peroxide. The days were long and the nights were short. Kat was about to lose it if she didn't get out of that infirmary soon. Finally, Jean told her that she was able to go. Kat ran out of the room and outside, smelling the fresh air. She didn't like the smell of stale air in a building. It made her feel sick.

Some kids stared at her when she fell down on the ground, rubbing her face on the grass. She did not pay any attention to them but enjoyed the outside.

_Kat! Kat, come here!_ A familiar voice called from above. Kat picked herself and looked up towards the sky. A large crow was flying to her. It nodded its head to a tree and landed on the lowest branch.

_Rosco, is that you? How have you been doing?_ Kat asked him, smiling. It was good to see an old friend.

_Okay, but those men in suits now know you left. And your mother said something about New York so now they are coming after you! Protect yourself! Where are we anyway?_ Rosco told her quickly, looking around at the yard.

_Xavier's school for the Gifted. Its actually a school for mutants!_ Kat told him happily.

_Cool. How did you find out about this place?_ He asked her.

She laughed. _Well, one of the guys who lived her ran me over!_ She said. Rosco laughed too.

_Well, I gave you my message. Now, I'm going back to your house. Its colder here than there._ Rosco said.

_Bye, Rosco. Tell Jack that I love him. I love you too Rosco._ She told him.

_You know, I'm not a messenger pigeon. They can carry messages to, ya know._ Rosco told her, flying upwards. He smiled and nodded to her as a goodbye and flew away.

Kat watched him go till she couldn't see him anymore then turned around. The kids outside were doing their normal things and not paying any attention to her. A group of kids caught her eye. They were splitting up into two teams to play baseball and they had a uneven amount of people. She saw some people she knew but also some new people about her age too. She ran over to them.

"Can I play baseball too?" She asked as soon as she got there. The kids looked at her.

"You're that new girl, aren't you?" A boy asked. She nodded. The kids looked at each other for a moment. Someone whispered something. The boy, around seventeen, looked up. "Hey, Paul, you wanna play baseball with us. We have a uneven amount of people." He asked another seventeen year old boy.

"Sure." Paul said, coming up.

"Sorry, we have no room for you. Some other time maybe." The other boy said. Kat narrowed her eyes. As they walked to their positions she faintly heard him called her a loser.

"If you have something to say to me, I expect it to be in front of me!" Kat yelled. The boy turned, confused. "I heard what you said. Come back here and say to my face, coward." Kat spat.

The boy's eyes narrowed. He threw down the baseball and walked over to her. Then, he yelled at her, something that we will not go over. By the end, Kat was fuming. Her hair on her arms were standing up and her eyes were contracting. Fire burned in her eyes. Her teeth had turned unusually sharp and so have her nails. And her skin was turning a pale orange and had some black lines. The boy backed away at the suddenly changing little girl.

The girl opened her mouth and loud roar filled the silence. The kids at the baseball field and all around the yard stared at them. The boy that had called her many bad things, backed away a bit, having these small balls of yellow light coming from his hands. But suddenly, a two hundred and fifty pound tiger jumped up on the boy and clawed his face. Three large claws marks were on his face. The tiger snarled in the boys face and was about to bite his face when the tiger was picked up and thrown. The tiger landed on its feet and turned.

Logan, Jean, and Ororo were standing not far away from the boy. Ororo checked the boy as Jean and Logan watched the tiger closely. The tiger paced a bit, hissing now and then. "Katherine, what are you doing?" Logan asked the tiger, who roared at him.

"I think when she gets mad, she turns into animal and the animal takes over, not her." Jean said to Logan, picking up the tiger. The tiger twitched and moved, trying to get out of the force.

Jean got the tiger immobilized and now carried her to the circular room, where Xavier waited patiently.

She's gonna get it trouble! Review!


End file.
